Recreating Eden
by Unawokendream
Summary: DMHG. Six years after Dumbledore dies, Ron is killed and Draco gets the chance to redeem himself while Hermione gets the chance for revenge. Will love conquer all and forgive and forget? After HBP.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter series. Those are solely J.K. Rowling's work. **

**Dedicated to a friend who inspired me to like this couple. You know who you are! D**

**RECREATING EDEN**

Prologue

It was an eerie moonlit night near the shining lake. The giant squid drifted up and down in a rhythmic pattern with the waves. A leaf fell from the big oak tree and caressed the tears on the girl's cheek. She lost so much today. Trust, love and confidence in herself. A shadow descended upon her. "Why?" It was the only word she could utter at that moment. Later on, she'll use the excuse of being too shocked for being wrong for the first time in her miserable life and berate herself for not having asked more questions.

The boy was quiet. She didn't have to turn around to know his expression. His grey eyes would be downcast, his face etched slightly in pain and his silvery blond hair would be lit by the moon. "Hermione…I–" "YOU WHAT MALFOY?!" Hermione violently whipped her head around to face the boy whom she thought she come to love in the past couple of months. Clearly he had been using her. She cursed herself for not having seen what was coming. "You what Malfoy? You're sorry? For not having known that becoming a traitor has no glory? For not knowing that becoming a death eater means you have to KILL people, even if you don't want to?" Hermione walked right up to his face, dangerously close to tears, her eyes dead. "Or are you sorry for not knowing that if you played with a girl's heart, she feels stupid and utterly used?" She said the last words with utterly vile disgust.

Draco sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Hermione, listen to me. I­–!" She smacked him across the cheek. By then, Hermione had started sob and began to beat him, asking why, why, why, over and over again. "Hermione, HERMIONE! LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!" Grey eyes turned electric silver held her soft brown ones in demand. His strong arms held her in a forceful grip and immediately loosened when he realized that he was frightening her even more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

How to explain the bargain with Voldemort he made a year ago? What about the secrets he kept unwillingly lest he wanted his father and his mother all dead, his only family? "Hermione, I had no idea that Dumbledore was suppose to die. I only thought that the Dark Lord was going to kidnap him and you know…play around with him a bit…." The witch couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her voice lowered to a dead pitch. "You know what Voldemort does when he 'plays around' with his victims."

Draco mentally kicked himself for saying such a callous thing. "No…I mean. Hermione, you have to believe me! You just have to!" His voice almost pleading. "WHY? Give me one good reason why you traitorous little ferret and I'll let you go without hexing you!" It began to rain, hard. The two tragic lovers stood across one another divided by their loyalties to friends and family. Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Because Hermione, I think I've fallen madly in love with you…" he whispered looking solemnly into her eyes. _At least you get to tell her before you die…_

Hermione gasped. _No! He's lying to you again! He's using you Hermione! Don't let him get away with this! HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!!!_ "Go…" she whispered. Draco looked up. "Go. Don't you ever come back again! The Ministry officers will arrive ANY moment. GO! LEAVE! JUST LEAVE!" And she spun around and took off, leaving the pale Slytherin boy stunned. Slowly, he began to cry with small sobs and then a scream of denial was let out which was swallowed by the thunder. The great pureblooded Slytherin was finally brought down to his knees by a simple twist of fate and a muggle blood witch.

* * *

That's just a little taste for this story. Actually, I might delete the prologue if I don't like where it's going...Don't know. Hehe…I'm gonna go crazy with all these HP stories! Umm…I have a GREAT idea for Harry and Ginny but I'll take my time with this and FAY for now. Till next time! 

Sammy

At funeral, seen hugging Ron, Draco watched from afar jealous

Draco had risked a lot to see her one last time

Six years later, she was supposed to marry Ron, but she didn't cuz he died before that

This time, its Hermione's turn to use Draco, and she has no fun doing it


	2. Chapter 2

**Recreating Eden**

**Chapter One**

_Six years later…_

Hermione wiped another tear off her face. Her teasing, annoying, loving fiancé was now reduced to a mere empty shell of a body. And it was all her fault. "Ronald Weasley proved himself in this life. He showed great courage in our current fight against You-Know-Who and was unfortunate to have his life cut so short. His services to the Ministry will always be remembered. Ronald…" Hermione turned to see Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and look for comfort in her husband's shaken body. Their youngest son was dead. Murdered, in cold blood. And it was all her fault.

"Happy to be finally free Hermione to run off with your murdering lover?" sneered a voice. The bushy haired witch turned to stare at the glittering green eyes of one of her best friends. "Harry, I didn't –!"

"Want this to happen? Oh come off it Hermione! You know if you hadn't let Malfoy go, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" he blasted.

"Harry please. This is no time to argue." His wife Ginny pleaded. Although she grieved for her brother just as much, she didn't have a hard time coping with Hermione's secret that she spilt right after Ron's death three days ago. The three young adults turned just in time to see Ron's wand destroyed by two funeral wizards and his coffin, covered by his Chudley Cannon banner, sail in levitation way up high into the sky leaving a trail of gold dust and out of sight. He requested it that his funeral is this way so, if anything should happened to him, everyone will get to remember him as having the coolest funeral.

Hermione struggled to not burst out crying. As the people offered their condolences and left one by one, she was left to stand there and look at the sky. Memories of all their good times flashed inside her head. _Hermione, I know you don't love me, but…will you marry me? I promise I'll keep you happy. I'll even let you keep Crookshanks and I promise not to be such a pain in the arse anymore...Relax Hermione, Harry will be there and so will Lupin and Tonks. Nothing will happen to me. Oh and just before I go, I just wanted to say, I love you Hermione. I always will no matter what…_

Gosh, how love hurts. Guilt tore her apart inside, for she knew that even though she never loved Ron, he left quite an impression in her heart. "I'm so sorry Ron. It's my fault. It's all my fault." She whispered to the sky. After several minutes, she gathered her robes and walked back to the portkey to take her back to the Burrow. She had learned her lesson of trusting Slytherins when they said they loved you with their empty cold hearts.

As she went inside the house, she was saddened to see that the kitchen usually occupied by Molly Weasley was now empty with a few bowls of leftover food. Although she wasn't hungry, she grabbed a piece of a pie that Mrs. Weasley baked last week and made her way to the breakfast table.

"We need a spy." Hermione paused. It was Harry.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"We need someone to spy on Malfoy. He knows something. My hunch is that he knows the location of the last horcrux. My guess is that if we find it, we could finally get rid of Voldemort once and for all. But to do that, I need someone to talk him into telling us"

"But wouldn't You-Know – Voldemort know if he told anyone?" Hermione listened quietly.

"I don't know. Probably, but Malfoy, Lestrange and Wormtail are his last allies. If not information about the horcrux, we could bloody well get revenge from him for killing Ron. God! If only Hermione didn't let him go!"

"It was six years ago Harry. Calm down. She didn't know. Love makes us blind sometimes."

"SHE KNEW GINNY! SHE KNEW AND WE ALL KNEW HOW MALFOY WAS! YET SHE STILL HELPED HIM! ALL THESE YEARS SHE PRETENDED TO NOT LIKE HIM! God damn it! RON DIED! GINNY HOW COULD YOU FORGIVE SOMEONE WHO PRACTICALLY MURDERED YOUR OWN BROTHER?"

Hermione cringed for she felt that way also. "Harry keep it down! The others will hear. Maybe… Hermione should be the spy…?" Hermione gasped. _Yes…get avenge Ron's death…avenge his betrayal…_she thought.

"No! She'll let him go. We can't take the risk."

"No need to worry, I've learned my lesson." Hermione stepped out of the shadows and met the eyes of both Ginny and Harry.

"No need for your fake honour. We'll find someone else. No need for traitors…" he turned away, sickened by the sight of her. Ginny looked concernedly at both of them. Two best friends should never have to see a day like this. "I'm not a traitor. What I did six years ago was foolish and unthinking. Now I want to redeem myself. Back then, he killed Please, let me be the spy. Please"

When Harry didn't answer, Ginny sighed. "Harry, think logically. Malfoy told her he loved her. If he really did, then he must still have a soft spot for her. And Hermione is smart. Any other Auror in the ministry wouldn't make as well a spy as her." Both witches waited for Harry's answer.

The broken fiancée spoke. "Harry, if there's anything I could do to pay back for the happiness that Ron gave me, it would be this. I'm doing this for Ron. Not for myself or you or anyone else. He was my best friend too." After moments, Harry slowly turned to look fiercely into Hermione's molten brown eyes. "Fine. If you do one _wrong_ move, I won't hesitate to kill you or Malfoy." He confirmed. Ginny gasped and was about to say something but Hermione stopped her. She nodded, understanding the full consequences this time. "Come to the Ministry building at 10:00 pm tomorrow. Don't, be late."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I guess I'm gonna continue it. It'll get better in the middle, I promise! Please R/R and thanks for the review! Till next time!

Sammy


End file.
